Need For Speed: Underground 2
Need for Speed: Underground 2 – symulator wyścigów samochodowych, sequel gry Need for Speed: Underground z 2003 roku, ósma gra z serii. Pojawiło się kilka udogodnień i ulepszeń względem pierwszej części. Fabuła Cała fabuła została opowiedziana w formie komiksu, a jego główną bohaterką, poza naszym kierowcą, jest Rachel grana przez Brooke Burke. Jest to pośrednia kontynuacja poprzedniej gry z cyklu, NFS Underground. Fabułę rozpoczyna filmik, z którego dowiadujemy się, że nasz bohater był niepokonany w Olimpic City (miasto z 1. części gry), jednak jego oponenci próbowali się się go pozbyć, co w końcu jednemu z nich się udało. Gracz trafia do szpitala na półroczną rehabilitację. Po wyjściu ze szpitala udaje się do Bayview. Ma ku temu dwa powody. Przede wszystkim chodzi o zemstę na oprawcy. Poza tym, Bayview jest uważane za raj dla wszystkich maniaków tuningu i nielegalnych, ulicznych wyścigów. Samantha pomaga nam po raz ostatni, sponsorując nam pierwszy samochód i przekazując w ręce Rachel Teller, która zostawia nam na lotnisku swój samochód. Chce się ona z nami jak najszybciej spotkać w komisie samochodowym. jednak zanim do tego spotkania dojdzie, jej pojazd można wykorzystać w dwóch wyścigach dostępnych w centralnej dzielnicy miasta. Kiedy zdecydujemy się zajechać w wyznaczone miejsce, Rachel odbiera nam swój samochód i daje do wyboru jeden z dostępnych pojazdów, a następnie ustawia spotkanie w innym garażu, gdzie na szybko tłumaczy nam zasady panujące w Bayview, przy czym zaznacza, że to „jej” miasto. Po pierwszej serii wyścigów oferuje nam swoją pomoc jako menedżera i informuje, że paru sponsorów chce podpisać z nami kontrakt, w ramach którego otrzymujemy darmowy samochód z komisu oraz premię do każdego wygranego wyścigu. Po wypełnieniu kontraktu odblokowujemy nową dzielnicę i wybieramy nowego sponsora. Każdy sponsor stawia graczowi coraz wyższe wymagania, ale w zamian za to oferuje wyższe wynagrodzenie. Tak, jak w poprzedniej części, to, że cały czas pniemy się w górę, jest wyraźnie nie na rękę paru ludziom, którzy chcą nas się pozbyć. W jednym z przedostatnich URL-ów przyjdzie nam zmierzyć się z czterema normalnymi przeciwnikami i z Nikki – dziewczyną Caleba, której on zleca „pozbycie się” nas. Jej się to nie udaje, przez co Caleb jest na nią wściekły, a ona z nim zrywa i przyłącza się do nas. Natomiast w jednym z ostatnich URL'ów Caleb wysyła przeciwko nam całą swoją ekipę (łatwo ją rozpoznać, bo wszyscy mają na aucie ten sam winyl i ten sam odcień czerni, co samochód Caleba). Po ich pokonaniu Caleb zostaje sam. Teraz tylko musimy ukończyć ostatni, piąty etap i gry i zostanie nam tylko jeden wyścig do rozegrania – 5-okrążeniowy Circuit przez lotnisko, autostradę, centrum miasta i dzielnicę przemysłową z Calebem. W nagrodę za pokonanie tego, który doprowadził do naszego wypadku sprzed sześciu miesięcy jest przewidziane aż 10 000 dolarów oraz tytuł najlepszego kierowcy w Bayview. Ale największą nagrodą dla bohatera jest zemsta. Bohaterowieedytuj Rachel Teller – grana przez Brooke Burke, najlepsza przyjaciółka Samanthy i nasz menedżer, jeździ Nissanem 350Z Caleb Reece – grany przez Davida Palffy'ego, gość, przez którego trafiliśmy do szpitala, lider ekipy The Wraits (Upiory), jeździ Pontiaciem GTO Nikki Morris – grana przez Kelly Brook, dziewczyna Caleba, jeździ Mustangiem GT w barwach The Wraiths Możliwości Bayview jest miastem podzielonym na pięć dzielnic, które odblokowywane są po spełnieniu warunków kontraktu podpisanego ze sponsorem. W grze pojawiają się trzy nowe tryby rozgrywek a także opcja gry wieloosobowej. Gracz ma do dyspozycji trzydzieści licencjonowanych samochodów, w tym także trzy SUV-y. Poprawił się realizm gry. Choć samochody nadal rozpędzają się w tempie nieosiągalnym nawet dla Bugatti Veyron'a, a podczas stłuczek czy dachowań uszkodzeniu ulegają jedynie szyby, model jazdy został zróżnicowany – inaczej jedzie się Hummerem, a inaczej Peugeotem. Obniżono poziom trudności rozgrywek względem pierwszej części – różnice pomiędzy średnim a najtrudniejszym poziomem są niewielkie. Rodzaje wyścigówedytuj Outrun – wyścig bez ustalonej trasy, wygrywamy przez oddalenie się od przeciwnika o 300 metrów (w tym wyścigu możemy również stracić pieniądze). Showcase – również bez ustalonej trasy, mamy wyznaczony czas i musimy dojechać w wyznaczone miejsce, wtedy pojawiamy się na okładce magazynu lub DVD. URL (Underground Racing League) – wyścig na torze lub lotnisku, bierze w nim udział sześciu kierowców, najczęściej składa się z dwóch lub trzech wyścigów. Circuit – zwykły wyścig na okrążenia. Sprint – zwykły wyścig od punktu A do punktu B. Drag – krótki sprint, w którym musimy zmieniać biegi i unikać ruchu ulicznego. Drift – jazda poślizgami, kto zdobędzie więcej punktów, wygrywa. Odbywa się na krótkim torze lub na parkingu. Street-X – krótki wyścig na okrążenia, odbywający się na torach znanych z Drift'ów (nie możemy używać nitro). SUV – wyścigi wyłącznie dla SUV-ów na bazie circuit . Tuning System tuningu jest bardzo rozbudowany. Różne części zostały rozlokowane po czterech typach sklepów: Body Shop – sklep z karoserią – można w nim kupić niestandardowe zderzaki i progi, spojlery, maski, wloty powietrza, reflektory i tylne światła, lusterka, końcówki wydechu, felgi, czy nawet zintegrowane pakiety karoserii (przedni i tylny zderzak, progi, a czasem nawet zmiana kształtu drzwi i paneli bocznych). Wszystkie te części (z wyjątkiem świateł) posiadają wersje wykonane z włókna węglowego. Performance Shop – sklep tuningowy – to właśnie tu możemy polepszyć osiągi Samochodu poprzez modyfikację silnika, ECU, skrzyni biegów, zawieszenia, nitro, opon, hamulców i turbo. Istnieje też możliwość redukcji masy pojazdu Graphics Shop – sklep graficzny – tutaj możemy nałożyć do czterech warstw vinyli (nie uda nam się ich nakleić, jeśli mamy carbonową karoserię), dodać naklejki (reprezentujące naszych sponsorów lub po prostu producentów, jakich sobie wybierzemy) na szybach przedniej i tylnej, na drzwiach (po 6 na jedną stronę) i na panelach tylnych bocznych (można wybrać, aby było tylko jedno miejsce, lub by były dwa.) Można naklejać je na masce, tak jak to było w pierwszej części gry. Mamy też ogromne możliwości malowania naszego pojazdu. Możemy pomalować cały samochód lub prawie każdy element z osobna. Dla karoserii, spojlerów, wlotów powietrza i lusterek mamy 3 rodzaje farb (razem 150 odcieni) – Gloss (Zwykły lakier, 60 odcieni), Metallic (Metalik, również 60 odcieni) i Pearlescent (Perłowy, 30 odcieni), natomiast do malowania felg, spinnerów, hamulców, części silnika i końcówek wydechu wykorzystujemy Suchą farbę w jednym z 60 odcieni. Car Specialities Shop – sklep z dodatkami – możemy kupić tutaj różne akcesoria i dodatki – od takich błahostek, jak modyfikowane zegary, zabarwienie szyb, czy wymianę żarówek w reflektorach, przez rozbudowany system nagłośnienia (producent gry twierdzi, że wpływa to na osiągi ze względu na wyższą masę pojazduźródło), spinnery, neony pod autem, w komorze silnikowej, i w bagażniku, dekoracyjne dysze nitro czy hydrauliczne zawieszenie (nie wpływa to na prowadzenie), czy nietypowo otwierane maski i drzwi. Muzyka Snoop Dogg wraz z The Doors – Riders On The Storm (Fredwreck Remix) Capone – I Need Speed Chingy – I Do Sly Boogy – That'z My Name Xzibit – LAX Terror Squad – Lean Back Fluke – Switch/Twitch Christopher Lawrence – Rush Hour Felix Da Housecat – Rocket Ride (Soulwax Remix) Sin – Hard EBM Freeland – Mind Killer (Jagz Kooner Remix) Paul Van Dyk – Nothing But You (Cirrus Remix) Sonic Animation – E-Ville Killing Joke – The Death & Resurrection Show Rise Against – Give It All Killradio – Scavenger The Bronx – Notice Of Eviction Ministry – No W Queens Of The Stone Age – In My Head Mudvayne – Determined Septembre – I am Weightless Helmet – Crashing Foreign Cars Cirrus – Back On A Mission Spiderbait – Black Betty Skindred – Nobody Snapcase – Skeptic Unwritten Law – The Celebration Song DubStep Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry wyścigowe